The invention relates to a method for testing an analog-to-digital converter and to a chip including an analog-to-digital converter and units for testing the analog-to-digital converter.
Analog signals may be converted to digital signals using an analog-to-digital converter. Analog-to-digital converters may convert analog signals to digital signals according to a characteristic response. The characteristic response may be tested to verify the accuracy and quality of the analog-to-digital converter.